


Sexy... And I Know It

by XMadamRoseX



Series: Yuri on Ice Music Week 2017 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, M/M, Otabek is a kissy drunk, Sexual Humor, Yuri has his hands full., Yuri!!! on Ice Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: How did this happen? Yuri looked around the room. There were empty bottles of sake all over the room and Professional Figure Skates in various levels of undress. All very drunk… including himself.  Victor and Chris were having some type of conversation that involved taking their shirts off and asking a drunken Yuuri and Phichit to judge whose chest was better defined. JJ was showing off his arms… and fucking Otabek was showing his abs to Yuuri’s sister!





	Sexy... And I Know It

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Music week for me. I'm not doing Free day.   
> This was a video that came up while YouTube was on auto play. All I could think of was... Otabek... Drunk...
> 
> Song: [ Sexy... And I Know It - LMFAO (2011) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyx6JDQCslE)

 

How did this happen? Yuri looked around the room. There were empty bottles of sake all over the room and **_Professional_** Figure Skates in various levels of undress. All very drunk… including himself.  Victor and Chris were having some type of conversation that involved taking their shirts off and asking a drunken Yuuri and Phichit to judge whose chest was better defined. JJ was showing off his arms… and fucking Otabek was showing his abs to Yuuri’s sister! “Otabek… she’s like 30!” He pulled Otabek away from the woman and to another table.

Yuuko had jumped up and was messing with the TV with Minako in hushed giggles. It wasn’t long until a music video started playing.

**_“When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly”_ **

Victor started to strut around the large room. “Sexy and I know it!” He put his hands on his hips and strutted over to Yuuri who had clapped his hands and giggled as his useless husband danced to him.

Chris stood and spun quickly as he shook his hips to Phichit, thrusting his hips into the giggling Thai man. “I work Out!” He was now giving the other man a full-on lap dance. Phichit for his part looked beyond himself, his hand reaching out Chris before snapping them back to his sides.

Yuri groaned as he saw JJ jumped up and pull his harms into a Hercules pose, before spinning around and twerking into Isabelle’s face as she threw hands up and danced in place. “JJ! JJ!”

Yuri looked at the large room and the two women off to the side. Minako and Yuuko were laughing while holding each other tightly. Yuri looked back at the room… that was tilting slightly. Or was that him? He got his answer as he fell to his side with a yelp. “Ah… fucking gravity.”

He pulled himself back into a sitting position and turned to Otabek. Only, Otabek was not where he had left him. He looked around the room but his vision was quickly blocked by a set of hard abs and a warm body in his lap. “WiggleWiggleWiggle!” Otabek was wiggling on his lap!!!

“Mother Fuckers! Ahhh! Beka! What are you doing!!” He threw his hands up and looked around the room that had quickly devolved into complete chaos. Beka grabbed Yuri’s hands and placed them on his hips as he continued to wiggle in place.

“Oh Yura… loosen up and kiss me.” Before Yuri realized what had happen, there was a pair of warm lips on his and was pushing him back onto the floor. Yuri’s drunken brain chose this exact moment to check out. His best friend had not only given him an impromptu lap dance, but had also demanded he kiss him and was now straddling him. All Yuri felt he could do was kiss back. Yes, kissing back seemed like a fine plan. Why had he never thought of this. He started to giggle into the kiss as he pulled the older man closer to him.  

Otabek, having felt he had assaulted Yuri’s face enough finally sat up and stood on shaky feet. “Yura… dance with me!”

Yuri grumbled as he was pulled to his feet and spun around as the room was now all standing and dancing. All except Phichit and Chris, Chris seemed to be pinned with a drunk and dancing Phichit on top of him. Yuri looked at Otabek, “Is this why you don’t drink much? You get kissy… like Seung Gil. Make sure we never put you two in the same room drunk.”

Otabek laughed. “Been there, done that. Had the bite marks to prove it.” Before Yuri got the chance to respond, he was spun and shoved to the middle of the room. “Show us that Dancer strut, Mr. World Champion.

Yuri glared at him and the room before sighing and strutting down the length of the room, just like Mila had shown him. He spun on his foot and strutted back. “Happy… you dork.”

Otabek smiled at him goofy and poked his nose. “Boob” Yuri rolled his eyes and groaned.

Yuri could not believe this man in front of him was the embodiment of cool that Yuri loved so much. He was his best friend and the only person who put up with his shit. He had to help him. “Okay. Yeah. You’re done.” He grabbed Otabek’s arm and pulled him out of the room to their room. “Bed. Now.”

Otabek stumbled forward and landed on Yuri’s bed. “Oh… commanding… I like it.” He rolled over and stretched out.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “That is not your bed…” He crawled onto the bed. “Come on get…. Ack!” He felt himself flip over and suddenly he was on his back. “BEKA!”

Otabek was laying on top of him. “Yura… you have got so… so tall… and ” He giggled as his face fell onto Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri looked at the ceiling and groaned. “Oh Beka. If only you’d remember this tomorrow. Man, I should have taken photos of you.” Otabek was warm on top of him and it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. In his drunk addled mind, it seemed like a great idea to let him stay there. Maybe without clothes.  It wouldn’t be the first time they fooled around since they met 3 years ago. But it always came with awkward talks the next day about how neither of them had time for a relationship and didn’t want to ruin their friendship… or some other shit like that.

Otabek chuckled and pushed himself up and smiled. “Would you black mail me with them?” He leaned in and pressed his lips to Yuri again. He couldn’t help but melt, he always did when Otabek kissed him. His kisses were like a drug, a drug he knew he could quickly become addicted to and would mostly likely ruin him. 

This didn’t mean that Yuri was going to stop at this moment. He was an addict to this man in some way or another. He kissed back hard and pulled on the brown hair above him. It wasn’t until they heard thud at the end of their hall and drunken mumbles. “I don’t think this is where my room is.” It was Phichit and he was getting close.

“Beka… you have to get off me.” Yuri tried in vain to push the man off him. A man that was currently kissing down Yuri’s neck. “Ohhh that’ feels good… wait no! We have to focus!” He tried to push Otabek off him again. But then Otabek’s hands found their way down Yuri’s leggings. “Fuck… fuck.. Beka.”

Suddenly there was a hand poking through he door of their room. “Chris! That’s a rice wall! You put your hand through it!”

The hand was pulled back and another thud was heard. “That’s an awful design… who would come up with walls made out of rice?! How do you have sex on them… wall sex is the best sex. That’s what I always say. Wait… I don’t think this is your hall.”

He heard more shuffles as Chris was pulled to his feet. “Oh Chris… no it is not. I think it’s on the other side… and you get to talk to Yuuri about the wall tomorrow.” Yuri was staring at the hole when Phichit peaked his eyes through. “OH MY!”

Yuri wiggled and gasped as he realized that Otabek’s hand was still down his bottoms and how the scene must look to the nosy Thai man. “Phichit… I swear to god...If you don’t walk away right now I will fly to your home and set cats loose when your hamsters are out of their cage.”

Phichit squeaked. “Bluff! You like alllll animals. But you seem to have your hands full… and so does Otabek. Have fun!”

Yuri wanted to yell that this was not what it looked like. But the other man had dragged is drunken Swiss down the hall with him. Leaving Yuri with his own drunk to deal with. Otabek had doubled up on his efforts and was now leaving an impressive hickey on his neck as he tried to work Yuri’s shirt over his head… without letting go of his neck. “Yuri is sexy… and he knows it. He always teases me. He has the hottest ass. I want to feel it.”

Yuri grumbled and slapped both of Otabek’s hands away. “Bad! Bad!” He scrambled out of his embrace and off the bed. “Beka… You. Are. Drunk. You are going to bed now.”

Otabek rolled over and smiled that goofy grin he only got when he drinks. “I’ll only go to bed if you lay down with me.” He clumsily climbed further into the bed and lifted the blanks in a way that he must have thought was sexy. “Here Kitty Kitty.”

Yuri snapped. There was no other word for it. He jumped onto the bed with every attention to hit his drunk friend on the head. But Otabek moved faster than any drunk man should be able to move. Yuri suddenly found himself in a bear hold up against Otabek’s chest and kisses raining down on his face. “Fuck! Beka! Stop that!” He attempted to push the man off him but he simply held him tight and laughed between kisses.

“I knew that would work! Now you will sleep right here and cuddle me.” Otabek had stopped kissing him and was simply holding him.

Yuri sighed. “Fine… But only cause I think that last drink is hitting me and I’m sleepy. But! Keep your hands to yourself.”

Otabek was already snoring.

* * *

 

“Yura? Yuri!”

Yuri shook awake and saw a very confused Otabek looking at him. “What? I’m still sleepy go back to bed.”

“Why are you in my bed!” Otabek’s eyes were wide while he looked around the room.

“First… we are in my bed and second… We are here because you got drunk. Mr. I’m Sexy and I know it.” He grabbed Otabek’s shirt and pulled him back to him and curled into him. “We didn’t do anything… not for lack of trying on your part.”

Otabek stilled behind him and chuckled. “I’m Sexy and I know it?”

 

 


End file.
